


Three Wolf Moon

by gethbecomesher



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Dom Solas, F/M, Hardcore, Multi, Oral Sex, Outdoor Sex, Smut, Threesome, butt stuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-13
Updated: 2015-03-13
Packaged: 2018-03-17 15:51:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3535208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gethbecomesher/pseuds/gethbecomesher
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lavellan finds herself drawn to Abelas after partaking of the Well of Sorrows. The voices from the Well as well as Solas urge her to act on her strange compulsions. </p><p>Fill for Abelas/Solas/Lavellan threesome prompt.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Three Wolf Moon

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Karini](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Karini/gifts).



It was clear that Solas did not want to be followed by the lack of a trail that he left. Still, it would have taken nothing short of magic to hide him from Allara. She did not need to see evidence of him, she felt his presence. Perhaps he had taken that into account as well. She crept through the dark forest following the trail farther and farther away from their camp, hoping that neither Cassandra nor Varric would wake and wonder where they had gone. At best, they would assume it was just a lovers’ tryst. At worst, they’d sound the alarm. In either case, she knew she couldn’t explain to either of them why Solas left their tent in the middle of the night, and she wasn’t sure that she could explain what compelled her to follow him. 

She stopped suddenly when she heard the echo of voices. Her breath stilled in her chest when she recognized one as Solas. She glided, silent as death, over the damp leaves of the forest floor to get close enough to make out words in the conversation. 

“- lethallin, follow my instructions and you will find them, they wait for you,” said Solas’ voice through the trees. 

“How can you be sure?” said the other voice. Allara felt something stir within her at hearing it. Ancient memories flickered, and the strange new magic that coursed through her body awakened. The Well whispered to her, but it was so faint she could not make out clearly what was being communicated. 

“You will have to trust me,” said Solas. The other voice grunted his displeasure. That voice, it rang out in her head. Allara pressed her palms to her temples, stifling a groan. She stumbled back and stepped on a branch, the resulting crack echoed through the silence. She knew her game was up. Sure enough, a moment later Solas appeared in front of her, a look of concern haunting his face. He took her hand and drew her out of her hiding spot and into the clearing. 

“What troubles you, vhenan?” he asked. She stared at him, aware that he did not ask why she had followed him, and attempted to give words to what she was feeling. At last, she shook her head.

“I don’t know,” she said. “Who was here?” Solas looked over his shoulder reluctantly. A moment later, a figure stepped into the clearing, showing himself. Allara gasped and stared at the ancient elf, marveling at the soft moonlight glinting off of his polished armor. “Abelas,” she said finally. The elf inclined his head to her. 

“Lethallan, it seems you were worthy of the vir’abelasan after all. I -” he started, but his words faltered as Allara approached him. She ran her fingers wonderingly, almost lovingly over his armor until they finally paused upon his face. 

“Abelas,” she said again, her words barely above a whisper. “You watched over the temple, protecting the vir’abelasan all these years.” Her hands brushed his cheeks and she pushed back his hood, revealing the rest of his face. Mythal’s vallaslin curved up and over his brow, ending in fine tendrils on his bare scalp. “I thought I’d never see you again.” She felt Solas’ hand on her shoulder and stepped back suddenly, shaking her head to clear her thoughts. There were so many voices, so many memories flooding her brain, she just needed to breathe. 

Solas squeezed her arm reassuringly and she looked up at him, smiling slightly. She meant it as a comfort, but she still saw the faint look of concern about him. Abelas stood stunned, staring at her. His hand traveled to where she had touched his cheek. She looked at him, her eyes full of wonder; she knew him and yet he was a stranger. Her memories of him were tender and hostile, ancient and new at the same time. The power of the vir’abelasan was still something Allara was becoming accustomed to, and the sight of Abelas before her was trial by fire. 

“You speak as Mythal,” he said, mystified. 

“No, I - I don’t know,” said Allara, pressing the cool back of her hand to her warm forehead. 

“I sense her in you,” said Abelas. Allara gulped. He had spoken what was in her mind. She could sense Mythal, and she knew there was no sense in trying to fool her most loyal servant. Did Solas sense it as well? He had begged her not to drink from the Well, and she had defied him. Was carrying a piece of an ancient elven god the price? What did that even mean? Solas’ hand upon her back grounded her.

“Deep breaths, vhenan,” said Solas. “Abelas is connected to the vir’abelasan, as any would be who stood guard over such magic for millennia.” Allara swallowed, willing the Well’s whispers to slow down in her mind. One at a time, she urged. 

“It is more than that,” she said, her voice rasping. “I remember - Solas,” she called to him. Solas snapped his head to look at her. His gaze held a strange intensity. “Abelas is right. I feel her - Mythal, I feel her will - and so many others,” she said finally, and turned her face up to him. He studied her, glancing briefly to Abelas, who merely raised an eyebrow. Something passed between the two Elvhen that she did not quite understand.

“I thought I knew what consuming the vir’abelasan would do, but this,” said Abelas, shaking his head. “I did not anticipate.” Allara met his eyes; the feeling was mutual. How could she have anticipated this? She traced the hard lines of his face with her eyes. There was a hunger inside her for him that she could not deny. She wanted to touch him. She could feel her fingers upon that face, her lips upon the hard, unyielding flesh of his lips. They were foreign memories, but the longer she gazed upon him, the more familiar they seemed. Her breath increased into a shallow pant as his amber eyes bored into her. 

“You kept our legacy safe. I feel compelled to thank you.” Allara knew that her mouth was moving. She knew she was speaking, but the words that escaped her lips did not do so of her volition. Abelas knelt before her, placing his hands palms-up on his knee in a gesture to her.

“You need never thank me, my lady. I did what I was called for out of faith and service to you,” he said. Her heart beat sped up inexplicably and she could feel the adrenaline surging through her veins. His words, they were speaking to the very depths of her, though she could have sworn she had never heard them before. It was almost too much. She clamped her eyes shut, breaking away from Abelas’ intense stare. When her eyelids flitted open again, she caught Solas’ odd expression. He spoke to her. 

“You remember much, vhenan,” he said. “I wonder if you remember everything.” Her ears heard him, but her eyes saw his lips moving strangely. She realized then that he had spoken to her in Elven. She clapped a hand over her mouth. Solas smiled warmly at her surprise, then something darkened his expression, transforming warm smile into wicked grin. “Abelas is your servant, da’len. Do you remember the customs of Arlathan? Do you remember how a servant greets a master when they awaken from uthenara?”

Allara closed her eyes, concentrating on the memories that flashed in her mind. She coughed suddenly, her eyes flying open. Solas’ mouth turned up slightly at the corners, his eyebrows knit together in a knowing expression. Allara gaped at him, open-mouthed. She would have been scandalized if the circumstances around her being in the woods in the middle of the night with Solas and an ancient elf weren’t already beyond her normal scope. She could feel the heat rising in her face as well as in her smallclothes. The look of shock on her face gave way to a flirty grin.

“What about you?” she asked, running a finger up Solas’ rough woven tunic. 

“What about me?” he rumbled. He stepped closer to her, his hands clasped casually behind his back, close enough that her breasts brushed against his chest. He was challenging her, she knew. Her sense of power shifted. She deepened her smile, dimpling her cheeks purposefully. 

“Are you my servant too?” she asked, looking up at him through the dense fringe of her lashes. She felt his chest rumble in a low growl and her heart skipped. He touched her face gently, tracing the deep red lines of her vallaslin from her forehead down to her full lips. His thumb brushed against her lips for a moment before pushing past them. Allara swirled her tongue around the tip of his thumb, sucking softly, her eyes blazing into his. 

“No,” he said. His voice was firm. He shoved his thumb further into her mouth and her eyes widened when his long fingers clamped along the underside of her jaw, preventing her from speaking. “As I said before, you are Mythal’s creature now. Everything you do is for her. I would have you know what it is to serve at the pleasure of an ancient elven god.” He withdrew his finger from her mouth, tracing her lips once more. He smiled at her pause. It was not like Allara to be speechless. He raised an eyebrow at her, awaiting her response. She nodded her head at him, thoughtfully biting her lower lip. Solas gave her a scolding, knowing glance. “I must hear you say it,” he said. 

“Yes, hahren. Tell me what to do,” she said. 

Solas grasped her shoulders and turned her to face Abelas, still kneeling before her. “Take off your clothes, vhenan,” he whispered, lips brushing at her ear. Allara turned her head back to Solas over her shoulder, and he merely looked pointedly at Abelas. “Do not look at me, look at him. He is a servant of Mythal, just as you are. You carry a part of her within you now. Allow him to worship it. Tell him how your mistress wishes her vessel to be pleasured.” 

Solas released her arms. Allara’s heart was pounding so hard she was sure they could both hear it. She almost looked back at Solas once more before she remembered his words. Look at Abelas. She was looking. His eyes were hungry. He looked over her body as if she were a feast and he was a starving man. She began to untie the laces of her tunic as instructed. She lifted the garment over her head and discarded it amongst the leaves at her bare feet. Abelas boldly raked his eyes over the bare flesh of her breasts and belly. She felt a strange swell of power and satisfaction as she saw the muscles in his jaw twitch. She ran her hands leisurely over her breasts and up through her hair before traveling back down to unlace the cord at the front of her breeches. She turned around then, bending at the waist to give Abelas a full view of her ass as she slid out of them. 

She kept her eyes averted from Solas, not wanting to displease him, but she heard the rumble of his approval. She turned back to Abelas then, gesturing for him to rise. He did, and she strolled slowly over to him. The chill air against her body thrilled her, as did the sight of the strange-yet-familiar man. She remembered the feeling of his lips against hers, or rather, a part of her did. She looked at his lips now, slightly parted with desire, and longed to feel them again. Her hands found their way up his chest and wound around the back of his neck. She stood on her toes to close the distance between them, but she hesitated, hovering scant inches below his face. Solas was there, yes, but he had told her what to do. She felt right about everything, but a voice in the chorus inside her mind sang a different note, positively vibrating with emotion. She felt arousal, passion, desire, yes; but there was also a faint glimmer of real love, and the realization surprised her.

As if Abelas knew what was going through her mind, he wrapped his gloved hands around her waist and crushed her lips with his, his tongue darting cautiously past her lips at first and then bolder as he deepened the kiss. She gave a slight whimper as the many emotions and memories washed over her at his touch and taste. He drew her closer, his hand tangling itself in her hair. Allara wrapped a bare leg around him, straddling his thigh and he groaned his desire. Frustrated with his need to be closer to her, he roughly tore his gloves off behind her back and gasped against her lips when he finally put his bare hands on her skin. He moved to tear off his armor, and Allara stepped back, stopping him with a hand on his arm.

“No,” she said. “Let me.” Abelas stared at her, chest heaving, and the corner of his mouth turned up in a small smile. 

“As you wish, my lady,” he said. Allara smirked. 

“You must stay very still,” she said. 

“I will do my best,” he said. 

“You had better,” she laughed. “If you move, I’ll just have to leave your clothes on.” She brushed her naked body against the front of his armor to punctuate her statement. She was pleased that he remained still as a stone statue and doubly pleased at the look of utter torment in his eyes and the harsh exhale of breath through his nose. She began work on the straps of his arm and chest armor, peppering his neck with soft kisses as she removed each piece. Behind her, she heard the sounds of Solas’ clothes crumpling to the ground. It took everything in her not to turn and look at him then. She loved being naked with him outside. 

Once she had Abelas’ arms and chest bare, Allara dropped to the ground to work her way from his feet up. She unbuckled and unstrapped the plate on his shins and calves, working her way up to his muscular thighs. She ran her hands up and down his legs, delighting in feeling his skin shiver with delight and anticipation beneath her touch. At last, she reached his hips and removed the remaining armor as if she were unwrapping a gift. On her knees in front of him, it was impossible for his arousal to escape her notice. She looked up at him and grinned to herself when she saw he still looked stoically straight ahead. 

“Very still,” she reminded him, before swirling her tongue around the tip of his cock. He groaned loudly as she took his length into her mouth; sucking, licking and stroking by turns. She felt his knee almost buckle when she ran her tongue from his balls up the length of his shaft, working him quickly in her hands. She felt his readiness and she plunged him deep into her throat once more, feeling the hot jets of his seed shooting down her throat. She eased off of him and grabbed his hands. He looked down at her, his eyes glazed over in arousal. “Your turn,” she said, tugging on his hands until he joined her on his knees. 

Abelas took Allara’s face in his hands, cradling her gently before pressing a tender kiss to her lips. He trailed kisses from her mouth, down the line of her vallaslin to her throat and to the tips of her breasts. She gasped with pleasure as he sucked and teased her nipples, running her nails lightly over his scalp. At last, when he pulled away, she pushed him down, straddling his chest. 

“Come to me, emma lath,” said Abelas. Allara sighed happily and did as she was bid, sliding up his muscled chest until his mouth was on her sex. She turned hooded eyes to Solas and beckoned to him. Solas stood up from the rock he leaned against. Allara shuddered and moaned, rocking her hips to the rhythm of Abelas’ tongue on her clit. She reached forward for Solas and drew him near her, running her hands up and down his lean, muscular frame before concentrating on his erect penis. Solas buried his long fingers in her hair, rumbling a growl as she took him into her mouth. Concentrating on Solas was difficult with Abelas between her thighs, but Solas didn’t seem to mind. In fact, her distraction seemed to arouse him even more. She could tell he was close, she could taste it on him, but Solas stopped her before he finished. She was glad of it, because all she could do was grip Solas’ thighs as she came screaming from Abelas’ attentions to her clit. She rolled off him, feeling the cold, damp leaves beneath the skin of her back. 

Abelas was on top of her the next moment, the weight of his body pressed her into the ground. He trailed kisses along her jawline and up the blade of her ears, taking time to suck at the sensitive points at the top of her ears. She moaned against his throat and he brought his mouth back down to hers, urging her lips to part for him. She tasted herself on him, as she had done many time with Solas, but he tasted different. The whole experience was different, new, exciting. She looked up to see Solas touching himself, looking down at her being pleasured by the large, ancient elf. It was different for both of them. 

Abelas rolled her on top of him then, urging her to ride him at her pleasure. She grinned at him, paying close attention to the expression on his face as she lowered herself onto the length of his cock. She moaned her pleasure, arching her back as she placed his hands on her breasts, leaning into his touch. She moved in a slow rhythm, feeling the heat building inside of her. Abelas pinched and rolled her nipples between his fingers and she dug her nails into the hard flesh of his thighs. 

Suddenly, Solas was on his knees behind her, brushing her hair to one side of her shoulders, nuzzling into the sensitive skin at the base of her neck. She felt his breath behind her as she saw Abelas below her, it was the strangest feeling. His lips moved to her earlobe, sucking and nibbling. She felt his hands at her back, pushing her down onto the length of Abelas’ torso. His lips were still at her ear as she felt the head of his cock teasing her ass. 

“Is this okay?” he breathed. She shuddered, gasping into Abelas’ chest. 

“Yes, Solas - I want to feel you, I want to feel you both,” she said, loud enough for them to both hear. Solas eased himself into the opening of her ass and her throat rasped with the fullness of her pleasure. He stroked once slowly, then faster, driving himself and Abelas into her at the same time. Allara felt the weight of Solas’ body pressing her into Abelas, their combined flesh making them all one. The voices of the vir’abelasan rejoiced in the joining with her, and their joyful chorus reached a fever pitch as the three reached theirs, coming together in wave after wave of pleasure and sensation. 

Spent and hazy with satisfied desire, they took their time climbing off of each other. Allara reluctantly dressed herself, even though she was just registering the chill in the air. She knew Abelas was leaving, she knew he had to, but that one part of her mourned his absence already. Solas wrapped his arms around Allara’s waist from behind, nuzzling his face into her neck and breathing her scent deeply. She loved when he did that. He noticed her wistful sigh; they both did. 

“Should you ever need me, my lady, you need only ask,” said Abelas. Allara nodded to him.

“When all this is over, we might take you up on that,” she said.


End file.
